Tu olor
by Yessica Akiri 97
Summary: Mary McDonald está enamorada de Remus lupin y solo tres olores le harán saber que está enamorada de el, solo tres olores bastaran.
1. Galletas

_Hola aquí vengo de nuevo con una historia espero que les guste_

_Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto de "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La sala de los menesteres"_

**/0/0/**

**CAPITULO 1**

**GALLETAS HORNEADAS**

Galletas horneadas, sin duda era el olor de Remus no había duda de eso. Él amaba las galletas siempre las estaba comiendo no había día que no lo viera sentado en el gran comedor durante el desayuno, la comida o la cena Remus siempre estaba comiendo sus galletas.

Y justo ahora mientras se dirigía al gran comedor para tomar algo de chocolate que los elfos hacia siempre en invierno, ese olor la invadió por completo y se quedó quieta en la puerta.

-¿qué pasa Mary?-dijo Lily al ver como su amiga se detenía antes de llegar a la puerta del gran comedor. Mary al escuchar su nombre dio un respingo reaccionando

-oh nada Lily solo me quede pensando-dijo mientras continuaba con su camino-galletas los elfos hicieron galletas ¿cierto?-dijo Mary

-claro vamos rápido me encantan las galletas-dijo Lily apurando el paso y Mary la siguió caminando tan rápido como ella. Galletas el olor que en ese momento Mary más amaba en ese momento. ¿Porque? simple, era el olor que más le recordaba a Remus, Remus lupin.

**/0/0/**

_Gracias por Leer _

_By: Yesica Akiri_


	2. Maldita Tarta De Manzana

_Hola aquí está el segundo capítulo de el fic tu olor espero les guste_

_Los personajes de la historia son propiedad del J.K Rowling solo la trama es mía_

_**Esta fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La sala de los menesteres"**_

**/0/0/**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**MALDITA TARTA DE MANZANA**

Ahí estaba de nuevo otra cosas que le recuerda a Remus, pensaba Mary mientras veía como Remus comía un trozo de tarta de manzana mientras estaba sentada en la mesa frente a él y disimulando lo veía comer.

De verdad le gustaba Remus y cada vez se le complicaba más ocultarlo a estas alturas Lily ya sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él y como no estarlo él era el chico que más le había gustado hasta ahora, y mientras lo veía comer se daba cuenta que amaba la tarta de manzana y se concentró en ver los labios de Remus hasta que sintió que alguien la miraba y levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Remus y este le sonrió, Mary se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza para ver su comida la había descubierto viéndolo de nuevo

-¿pasa algo Mary?-dijo Lily al verla sonrojada

-no, nada Lily estoy bien-contesto Mary, pero si le pasaba algo ella quisiera ser esa tarta de manzana para de ella quien tocara los labios de Remus y no esa estúpida cuchara y esa maldita tarta. Sonaría infantil pero estaba celosa hasta de una simple tarta de manzana.

**/0/0/**

**Gracias por leer **

**By: Yesica Akiri**


	3. Whisky de fuego

Hola aquí esta la ultima parte de mi fic espero que les guste

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La sala de los menesteres"

**CAPITULO 3**

**WHISKY DE FUEGO**

**/0/0/**

Sin duda una buena noche ese día todos celebraban que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor había ganado la final de quidditch y todos estaba felices ya que ese año era el último de James Potter y Sirius black ambos jugadores de quidditch estaba felices de que ya que esa sería su despedida, pero volviendo al tiempo real todos celebraban en su sala común la profesora Mcgonagall había permitido que los alumnos de divirtieran, pero alguien había colado whisky de fuego a la fiesta y como siempre casi sin darse cuenta Mary de nuevo veía a Remus que estaba parado cerca de la ventana bebiendo whisky.

Mary veía embelesada a Remus que bebía mientras se reía con una chica de se casa pero al ver que la chica le sonreía a Remus y acariciaba su brazo una punzada en su estómago la ataco, Celos los malditos celos la quemaban como si acabara de beber un trajo del whisky de fuego y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Remus y a la chica que coqueteaba tan descaradamente con él y camino hasta ellos

-me permites-dijo Mary cuando llego junto a ellos, si la miradas mataran de seguro esa chica estaría unos quinientos metros bajo tierra, Mary tomo el brazo de Remus y lo alejo de la chica que la miraba enfadada

-¿pasa algo Mar...-dijo Remus pero fue interrumpido por el beso que Mary le había plantado en los labios, al principio se quedó pasmado pero poco a poco correspondió con la misma pasión que Mary.

Whisky de fuego un nuevo sabor que Mary iba a amar por siempre porque en ese momento sus labios lo degustaban de los labios de Remus, con ese sabor amargo juraba que era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida. Con ese olor fuerte, tan fuerte como el amor que sentía por Remus. Sin duda su tercer olor favorito _Su olor_

**/0/0/**

**Gracias por ver leído mi fic.**

**By: Yesica Akiri**


End file.
